The prrmary objectives of this project are to build on the information already gathered concerning the transfer functton and transducer function of the primary vestibular neurons which innervate the semicircular canals and to determine the interactions amoung these neurons which occur in the vestibular nuclei. In addition, we propose to conduct studies on vestibular neurons of aaimals which have undergone courses of streptomycin which have sufficient potency to cause behavioral, anatomica and gross physiological changes. Microelectrode techniques will be used for the study of single vestibular neurons in Scarpa's ganglion of squirrel monkey and single vestibular nuclei neurons in the gerbil. Our laboratory is equipped to study these neurons under conditions of rotattonal, caloriec and galvanic stimulation of the semicircular canals and to analyze the single neuron responses using computer techniques.